Frozen Over Battle Royale
Important Note I would love to give thanks and credits to the unknown person that created this thumbnail, and i hope they are not offended by my usage of it. Description RWBY vs Fairy Tail vs Date A Live vs Naruto vs Akame Ga Kill vs Bleach. They are the ice master. No one is even colder than them, and no one will be. And now, it's time to know who is the coolest in them. How will freeze the other combatants? Who will stand on the top of 5 block of ice? Who will win a DEATH BATTLE? Before The Battle Morning Star: Several elements of nature like fire, water and wind were the first leading steps for creating fictional characters, and it made wonders when it shows its colors with an author's creativity. Judge: But as fiction grew, so did those elements, and other elements of nature rose up and made themselves apparent in our eyes. Marie: 1 of the most greatest elements that appeared recently is ice, which is how those powerful and unique 6 ice users existed in the world of fiction. Morning Star: Weiss Schnee, The Snow Angel. Judge: Gray Fullbuster, The Ice Devil Slayer Mage. Marie: Yoshino Himekawa, The Hermit. Justice: Haku Yuki, The Yuki clan's last member. Morning Star: Esdeath, The Ice Cold Harbinger of War. Marie: And Toshiro Hitsugaya, The Ice Dragon of The Gotei 13. Judge: He's Morning Star, She's Marie, She's Justice, and I'm Judge! Morning Star: And it's our job to cover up every single detail of every single combatant in this brawl to see who will win...A DEATH BATTLE. Weiss Schnee Morning Star: People may think that living in luxury would mean the best and most comfortable life ever, but that's not the case for a certain family in the world of Remnant. Judge: Remnant is actually a god-forsaken world, which was created by 2 gods: The God of Light, which is basically the Merkabah of the universe, and The God of Darkness, the Lucifer of the universe of RWBY. Marie: That aside, since it isn't what we are concerned with, we zoom from Remnant to Atlas, where the prestige-famed Schnee family exists. A man named Jacques Schnee was a fine business man, but in reality, he was a mad man who lusted for money, wealth and fame. Justice: This led his older daughter, Winter, to defect from the family, with his young so, Whitley, becoming the spitting image of his trash of a father. Morning Star: But we're not here to talk about those. We are here to talk about a name out of 4 names that by so far made history in the entire RWBY verse. Her name...Is Weiss Schnee. Judge: Having a pathetic excuse of a father that didn't even care for anything except his own money, shape and wealth, Weiss was extremely neglected throughout her own life, with the only 1 giving her support was her older sister Winter. It was at the point when Winter left the family that Weiss decided to make her move, and she escaped home after taking a test from her sister, then she attended Beacon Academy, as 1 quarter of the 4 woman team RWBY, led by 1 Ruby Rose. Marie: And after that, let's enter to the real deal! Despite her slim appearance, Weiss is no slouch when it comes to strength. She's strong enough to toss a building-sized armored warrior into the air, cut through Grimm creatures, and even train with the likes of Ruby herself, where said girl dragged a huge Nevermore up a vertical cliff, where said monster weights more than 220 tons! Also, ever since Volume 4, and Weiss has grown stronger, and this would make her comparable, if not superior to Pyrrha Nikos, who was able to fend off Full power Fall Maiden Cinder Fall, who should be extremely superior to the Nevermore mountain busting feat, as well as being comparable to Raven Branwen, the Spring Maiden, who casually created a storm worth of 578.623 Kilotons of TNT by just standing there, which means that Raven, and in turn Cinder, are far more powerful than that storm creating feat, making them also stronger than the Nevermore mountain busting feat, and Weiss, who scales to Pyrrha, should scale to that by Volume 5 onwards. Justice: She's fast enough to dodge gunfire and even keep up with those who can dodge lightning, including Sun Wukong. Morning Star: Sun dodged a bolt of lightning from a Sea Feilong, which was confirmed to be capable of shooting lightning. Measuring the distance that the bolt crossed, as well as the distance that Sun moved, this would mean that Sun must have dodged lightning at around Mach 2532. Around more than 1.5 times faster than the speed of lightning itself. Judge: She's also durable enough to survive a punch from the huge armor she fought, survive a point blank lava geyser, tank building-sized attacks, and even survive a powerful hit from Grimm like the Nevermore, which is able to destroy a mountain! Justice: But what makes the RWBY characters unique are 3 things. But before we talk about them, let's talk about Weiss' special weapon: Myrtenaster. Marie: Myrtenaster is a revolver-rapier hybrid, where Weiss can actually store in it 1st thing that makes this verse special: Dust. Judge: Huh?! What the heck?! Who uses dust in fights?! Marie: What?! No! Not THAT kind of Dust. It's a different 1! Judge: Then clarify it please! Marie: You didn't give me the chance to! Morning Star: Can we please move on?! We're not here to argue you 2! Marie: Ahem...Okay. Dust is simply the source of elemental attacks in RWBY. You see, these tiny colored crystals have more than meets the eye, but unlike most of the RWBY characters, whose weapons are hybrids between blades and guns, Weiss' Myrtenaster is different, as if shoots elemental Dust from the tip of her futuristic rapier. Justice: Like her unique and infamous Ice Dust, where she can use it to freeze the ground and turn it into a dangerously thin and slippery sheet of ice, flash freeze her opponents, create homing spikes and swords of solid ice, fire off beams of ice, and even cause ice spikes to shoot out from the ground, which traps the opponents in solid blocks of ice upon contact. Marie: Next, we have the Fire Dust, which gives Weiss the ability to shoot beams of fire from the tip of her blade, submerge her rapier blade in fire, fire off fire waves, and even shoot fire ball of various sizes. Morning Star: Then, we have the Wind Dust, where Weiss is able to shoot out mini whirlwinds that can deflect sound waves. And finally, we have Lightning Dust, which allows Weiss to shoot lightning bolts from her blade. Marie: The 2nd unique feature is the Aura, which is basically the manifestation of one's soul. It may not be apparent for everyone watching the series, but attacking ones Aura means attacking their souls. Judge: What the crap?! How is that even possible?! Marie: Well, Aura can be used in various ways. In terms of defensive, it can act as a full body force field that protects the body from physical and elemental attacks, as well as protect from extreme cold and heat, so that's how anyone in the RWBY verse can attack the soul. Oh. And Weiss can actually combine light dust with her aura to create Judge: Oh...I see... Marie: And in terms of offensive, it can be used to enhance the power of the attacks of its user and release shock waves that can tear through Grimm, and in terms of passive, it can heal wounds that would normally leave permanent scars or burns, as well as sharpen her 5 senses to superhuman levels. Judge: Now that sounds impressive... Justice: You haven't seen what's truly impressive. Weiss, like all RWBY characters, holds the unique power of the Semblance, a power that is tied to 1's Aura, but unlike any other RWBY characters, Weiss' Semblance is inherited from her family, like a bloodline. Her Semblance is called Glyphs. Morning Star: Weiss' Glyphs is an extremely unique Semblance due to its creative variety of options. Like the White Glyph, which is used for propelling either both herself for a fast speed boost, or her enemies to catch them off guard by sending them off into the air using a powerful solid force, or the Black Glyph, which is used to control gravity and even increase the power of attacks, as well as accelerate the target to move faster than its initial velocity in mid-air. Like how she used it with Ruby to propel her to mid-air to the Nevermore. Marie: There is also the Blue Glyph, which is used as restraints to subdue her enemies, and the Yellow Glyph, which is a time dilation glyph that speeds up whoever is inside it. And if needed, Weiss can use Myrtenaster in conjugation with her Glyphs to increase both the range and width of her attacks, like being capable of creating huge bridges of ice, ice shards, ice swords, ice stars that encases whatever it hits in a huge spike of ice, and massive ice fields that impales whatever it encounters with massive ice spikes. Also, Weiss holds her ultimate technique: Meteo. Which is her using her Glyph to summon a Large Town busting meteor from outer space. Judge: Hey! I just had a theory! Morning Star: Uhhh...What...? Judge: Weiss is the daughter of Snow White! Her parents just took her because she looked beautiful! So they decided to take her and adopt her into the Schnee family due to her beautiful voice in concerts and her beautiful looks! Justice:... Marie:... Morning Star:... Judge: What...? Marie: Morning... Morning Star: Yes? Marie:...Can i die now? Justice: Maybe after the analysis. Not that Morning will let you die. Marie: Okay, but please, let that stupid, bubble gum-loving theorist, shut his mouth up, since i can clearly see that he knows nothing about RWBY. Judge: Hey! Bubble gum are the best! Don't disrespect them! Justice: Moving on! These stuff about Weiss were cool and all, but the most remarkable feature about her Glyphs is her ability to summon her enemies that she defeated. In her case, Weiss can summon a Boarbatusk, a boar-like Grimm that can use a spin dash attack and slam its tusks into its foes, A Queen Lancer, which is a large bee-like Grimm that can shoot its stinger like a high speed whip, with the additional abilities to shoot spikes from its abdomen, and the Arma Gigas, which is Weiss' most strongest summon, as well as her favorite, which she can manipulate its size from too small to too big, and even summon its arms with its sword instantly, and it's able to wield a huge sword that can cut through futuristic mini gundam machine, where 1 of them can shatter around 3 to 4 concrete pillars with 1 punch. And last, but not least, Weiss can actually tag team with her summons for more effectiveness in combat. Morning Star: Even so, Weiss is not without weaknesses. As an Aura user, Aura itself is finite, and if it fades, Weiss won't be able to defend herself, and she will be hurt the same as a normal human being, and since Aura is tied to Semblance, if Aura is completely depleted, Weiss won't be able to use her Semblance until her Aura recharges itself. Judge: But despite, and despite my theory being rudely ignored, Weiss has sure made her name out of her own family's league. So don't you dare stand in front of her, or she will stomp you with her pride...As The Snow Angel. "I'm not siding with anyone. I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time up here with these clueless people in Atlas. The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress!" Gray Fullbuster Morning Star: In Fiore, the continent where the magic side became larger than that of the science 1. There existed mage guilds, which are places used to fulfill quests 24/7, including supernatural ones. Judge: Yeah, like slaying demons or dragons...Yeah...That's supernatural. Yoshino Himekawa Haku Yuki Esdeath Toshiro Hitsugaya The Combatants Are Set Poll Who are you rooting for?/Who do you think would win? Weiss Gray Yoshino Haku Esdeath Toshiro The Beginning Round 1: Abandoned By Family Round 2: Clash Of Frozen Fairies Round 3: Of Dragons And Rabbits Round 4: Frozen X 3 Final Round: Final 0 Drop Verdict Category:Morning Star TM Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles